Light emitting devices, such as organic or inorganic electroluminescent devices, are useful in a variety of display, lighting, and other applications. Generally, these light emitting devices include one or more device layers, including at least one light emitting layer, disposed between two electrodes (an anode and a cathode). A voltage drop or current is provided between the two electrodes and charge is injected into the device. The charge recombines within the emission layer and excites a lumophore, which can be organic or inorganic, and which emits light. Typically, one or both of the electrodes is transparent so that light can be transmitted through the electrode to a viewer or other light receiver.
An electroluminescent device may be constructed such that it is either a top emitting device or a bottom emitting device. In a top emitting electroluminescent device, the light emitting layer or layers are positioned between the substrate and a viewer. In a bottom emitting electroluminescent device, a transparent or semitransparent substrate is positioned between the light emitting layer or layers and the viewer.
In a typical color electroluminescent display, one or more electroluminescent devices can be formed on a single substrate and arranged in groups or arrays. Several approaches exist for producing a color electroluminescent display. For example, one approach includes an array having red, green, and blue electroluminescent device subpixels placed next to each other. Another approach, for example, utilizes a white pixelated display in conjunction with red, green, and blue color filters.